A New Beginning
by WolverineDragyn1
Summary: Aight, I AM the original WolverineDragyn, but my account got messed and it all sucks. So, I'm uploadin again. On a routine expedition, Prof. X and Logan encounter someone with very familiar powers... R/R!


Author's Notes: Don't ya just luv these lil notes where I can blabber on and on about irrelevant things? *g* Well, I always include my disclaimer-when I use one-in my Author's Notes, so here goes. X-Men belongs to Marvel, who had a very cool idea. Mickey D's belongs to, uh... The big red-headed clown who really annoys me. Mr. Budd belongs to himself, thank God. Math teachers are ebil. Karaya (Myriad), Amy, and Gil (Seer) belong to me, myself and I. ~_^ O' course, you're welcome to use them for whateva reason, if ya ask permish first. Reviews are most appreciated, flames are all taken with a pinch of salt unless I'm laughing too hard, and criticism is taken gladly, if it's offered nicely. This is WolverineDragyn, signing out. Sayonara!  
  
  
"Mr. Budd is such a loser."  
  
"Tell me about it." Karaya Ralsh replied, reaching for another onion ring.  
  
She and her best friend, Amy Millar, were eating in their local McDonald's after shopping all afternoon.  
  
"You're going to get fat if you keep eating those." The petite, black-eyed and brown-haired Amy teased as Karaya grabbed another onion ring.  
  
"Nah," Karaya said, raising it to her mouth. "I'll just-"  
  
She stopped with a gasp as the onion ring was knocked from her hand. Karaya stared up at the tall tanned and freckled red-head who had done it, her mouth open and golden eyebrows lowered over emerald-green eyes.  
  
He stared back at her, unsettled by her eyes. Not only were they slit-pupiled and flecked with gold, they glowed with an unearthly light. Her pale skin and dark blue hair, streaked from each temple in a strip of silver, contrasted to make a startling effect.  
  
"I, uh, I'm sorry, but, uh, there's something in your onion ring." He stammered, his voice deep with a lilting Irish accent. He could feel his face go red.   
  
Karaya slowly picked up the food as the other patrons whispered amongst themselves. She tore it apart, and a glittering sliver of steel clattered to the table. Karaya raised those strange eyes back to his face.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I, um, I saw it." He replied nervously.  
  
Karaya arched an eyebrow but didn't comment as she rose and strode to the counter with the offending sliver of steel. The young man's eyes followed her slender form and long legs as she stopped in front of the counter. The cashier glanced up warily, his mouth twisting into a scowl.  
  
"I have a complaint."  
  
"Again?" the cashier asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
Karaya slammed the sliver down on the counter. The tall young man, still standing by the table, thought he caught a glimpse of other metal in her hands, but she quickly crossed her arms. Outside, the sky darkened suddenly and lightning crackled.   
  
"What's that?" the cashier asked stupidly.  
  
"It's a piece of steel I found in your food, baka." Karaya snapped. The cashier blinked at the Japanese insult.  
  
"Well, I didn't make it." He said sulkily.  
  
The skies opened then, and hailstones bounced off the cars in the parking lot with a ringing clank. Thunder growled, shaking the building as the wind shrieked in an ever-rising pitch.  
  
"And you think that excuses you?" Karaya growled, shoving her hands into her pockets. The sound of tearing cloth filled the deathly silent room.  
  
"Uh oh." Amy murmured.  
  
The young man glanced down at her, then his head snapped up at a cry of pain. Karaya had reached over the counter, grabbing the cashier by the throat and lifting him easily. He clawed wildly at her hand, but she had an iron grip. His face slowly turned purple as the other employees cowered against the wall.  
  
"Put the boy down." An ominous male voice growled from the door.  
  
The youth glanced at the newcomer, a well-muscled man with thick dark hair. He had his hands curled into fists, as though ready for a fight.  
  
"Logan, control." The speaker was a calm older man in a wheelchair.   
  
"Who're you?" Karaya asked, struggling to get control of her anger. She slowly dropped the cashier, flexing her hand.  
  
"My name is Professor Xavier, and this is Logan." The old man replied, moving forward slightly. Karaya glared at him over her shoulder, then slowly turned around.  
  
"Well, what do you want, Professor Xavier and Logan?" she asked, her voice deceptively calm.  
  
"Karaya, don't." Amy said softly, but her voice carried through the tense silence.  
  
"I can't do anything else, Amy." Karaya said, and for a second her expression changed to reveal a scared and confused girl. "It's just the way I am."  
  
Sirens cut through the air, startling Karaya. Her eyes narrowed, and she stared at Professor Xavier. He stared back at her calmly. Karaya glanced around wildly, noticing a few burly men move surreptitiously to block her escape through the door.   
  
"Let me go."  
  
"What are you?" one of the burly men sneered. "You're a freak; probably one of those mutants."  
  
"Sir, please, just let us go." Amy said, slipping out of her seat and standing in front of the burly men. "We didn't do any harm."  
  
"The police do not need to be involved." Xavier said in his soft voice. "We will take care of the girl."  
  
"What are you, the F.B.I? As for you, little girl, seems your mother never taught you no manners. I should take you over my knee and spank you for being such a bad child." The men all guffawed as Amy's face turned red.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Karaya yelled, pulling her other hand loose from her pocket. Steel glinted in the fluorescent lights as deadly sharp claws shot from the backs of her hands.  
  
"Mutant! Freak!" The whispers and cries came from all over the room. The tall young man watched helplessly as Karaya glanced around again. For a second, she looked as though she would cry, but then her eyes hardened.  
  
"We can help you." Xavier said, evidently trying to hide his surprise. The other man, Logan, stared at Karaya with his mouth slightly open.  
  
"Help me with what?" Karaya gestured, sparkles of light dancing from her claws. "I'm a freak of nature. I don't belong here."  
  
Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot from the purple-black sky, striking through the window. People screamed and leaped behind chairs as the bolt of lightning danced through the air, headed for Karaya. The tall youth yelled, running forward.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
She turned to look at him with wide eyes. The lightning stopped in midair, electricity crackling angrily. Amy held her breath as the youth approached Karaya, holding one hand out. Xavier and Logan moved forward swiftly, reaching Karaya's side.  
  
"Who are you? Why should you care about me?" Karaya asked, emerald-green eyes meeting dark blue.  
  
"My name's Seer, and I care about you because I'm just like you. I'm a mutant, too." He replied. "Logan, you are more commonly known as Wolverine, right?"  
  
Logan nodded slightly, his eyes still on Karaya's claws. Karaya arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You can see things like that?" she asked. The lightning fizzled and grew dim.  
  
"I know anything I choose to know. I know everyone in this room; I know their names, their jobs, their children and spouses. I know what someone is doing in China right now. And I know that Professor Xavier has only your best interests. He runs a school for people such as us. Even he is a mutant."  
  
"He speaks the truth. My school will help you learn to control your powers. What is your name?"  
  
"I am Myriad." Karaya said quietly, the claws disappearing back into her hands; the flesh healing instantly. "But you can call me Karaya, Professor. What about Amy?"  
  
"Thank you, Karaya. Amy will be fine." The Professor turned his wheelchair about.   
  
Seer waved his hands over the room and everyone in it blinked as though waking from a deep sleep. They barely even glanced up as the Professor, Logan, Karaya and Seer left the room. Amy returned to eating her onion rings, idly flipping through a magazine. Seer stepped up beside the Professor, wishing to ask him some questions.  
  
"I cannot see into your mind, Seer. Tell me, what is your name?" the Professor asked as they headed towards the mall entrance.  
  
"It's Gil, sir. Sir, why did you not use your powers to make Karaya come?"  
  
"Please, call me Professor. Karaya had to come of her own free will. Otherwise she would never have been truly happy at my school."  
  
"Of course, I should have realized." Gil nodded.  
  
"Don't be too hard on yourself, Gil. You are just learning your powers too."  
  
Behind them, Logan and Karaya walked silently, Karaya staring down at her hands. She clenched them into fists, watching the play of muscles. Sunlight streamed in through the doors, startling after the abrupt darkness of the storm.  
  
"Why're you called Myriad?" Logan asked gruffly. Karaya jumped slightly.  
  
"Because I can do many different things." Karaya replied.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, you saw back there. The storm and the-the claws. And I can call fire and ice, and I'm way too strong, and I heal too fast. I don't even know who I am, or who my parents are, and I'm not even sure what age I am. There are other things I can do, too, and I'm not even too sure what they are." Karaya said in a rush.   
  
Logan laughed. "Don't feel so alone."   
  
He stopped abruptly and held a hand in front of Karaya's face. Slowly, metal claws stretched out from his hands, the skin healing around them. Then they disappeared before anyone else could notice them. Karaya stared at him, her eyes huge, as they began walking again.  
  
"You, you're just like me! Do you know your age either?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "I know I'm over fifteen. What age do you pass yourself off as?"  
  
"I usually say I'm twenty-one." Karaya replied. Logan arched an eyebrow.  
  
"And they believe you?"  
  
  
"Hmm, very interesting." Beast mused, rubbing a blue finger over Karaya's hand. "As far as I can see, she is similar to Wolverine in many ways, and yet she has powers from almost every mutant I've ever encountered. It is very strange."  
  
"You should talk." Karaya snorted, pulling her hand away. Beast looked at her in amusement.  
  
"I have accepted my differences. You, apparently, have not." He walked over to the door and pulled it open.  
  
"Hey, wait for me." Karaya said, jumping down from the examining table. Too late, she ran for the door. It shut in her face.  
  
"I am sorry, Myriad." Beast said through the door. "But Professor Xavier has told me that you need to control your anger a little better and he thinks talking with Cyclops in here will help."  
  
"Cyclops? Who the heck is Cyclops?" Karaya muttered, understanding the logic of the Professor's views. "And why here? It's cold in here, and I'm hungry."  
  
"Talking to yourself?" An amused male voice asked.  
  
Karaya whirled around, instinctively crouching as her claws shot out. The young man in front of her held up his hands and smiled charmingly.  
  
"I can see you're much like Logan." He commented.   
  
"Thank you." Karaya replied, standing up. She noticed the slight scowl at the mention of Logan. "You must be Cyclops. Nice visor."  
  
"If I didn't wear it, I could seriously harm something."  
  
"My sympathies." Karaya replied, stretching her arms over her head. "Where can I get somethin' to eat around here?"  
  
"The Professor wanted me to talk to you for a little bit. It seems you have a bit of an anger management problem." He smiled again.  
  
"I can control myself. Gotta." Karaya snapped, stalking over to the table and grabbing her jacket.  
  
"Perhaps you should talk to Storm then." Cyclops replied, opening the door. "I'll talk to the Professor for you."  
  
"I can talk to him myself." Karaya strode past him and disappeared down the hallway.  
  
  
Karaya sniffed the air, her stomach informing her it knew there was food somewhere. Her nose told her it was down the hallway to her left. She wandered down the hall, looking at the pictures on the wall. An unlit candle caught her attention. She glanced around the hallway quickly before stretching her left hand toward the candle. She chewed her bottom lip as she concentrated on the candle.  
  
The candle suddenly exploded, a huge tongue of flame licking out over Karaya's head as she threw herself to the ground. The fire roared hungrily at the carpet and wood. Karaya jumped to her feet, hurriedly stretching out her right hand. Icicles shot towards the flame, melting as soon as they came in contact.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Karaya moaned, pulling off her jacket and beating at the flames. She jumped back as the fire burned her hand.  
  
"What on earth...?" Someone yelled from the end of the hallway.  
  
Karaya waved a hand in front of her face, trying to see through the thick smoke as footsteps pounded down the hallway. She coughed, covering her mouth and dropping to the floor. She crawled in what she hoped was the right direction, cringing back as heat blasted at her face.  
  
"Someone, help me! The fire, it's out of control!" she yelled, stretching out her right hand again.  
  
This time she concentrated harder and a great wash of ice collapsed on the fire, smothering it. Steam joined the heavy black smoke, making Karaya rub a hand across her eyes. She struggled to breathe in the hot air, flattening herself against the ground.  
  
"Who started this? Is there anyone hurt?" The Professor had arrived.  
  
"Professor! Where are you?" Karaya called, trying to see through the smoke.  
  
"Karaya? Are you hurt? Follow my voice." The Professor called back.   
  
Karaya crawled toward him, coughing too hard to speak as she listened for the Professor's voice. Soon, Wolverine and Seer were calling her name over and over again. Karaya marveled at the amount of smoke; surely she hadn't created that big of a fire.   
  
It seemed ages later that the smoke began to clear and she saw blurry shapes. Coughing, she climbed to her feet and staggered towards them. Someone turned toward her; she saw with relief that it was Logan. Seer appeared next to him, looking worried and nervous. A few moments later, the Professor was coming toward her.  
  
"I-I'm really.... sorry, Prof-Professor." Karaya gasped, her throat raw. "It... just got out of h-hand. H-how bad... is the... damage, sir?"  
  
"You destroyed the entire hallway!" a thin boy with glasses exclaimed. "I've never seen such damage!"  
  
"Quiet, Tommy." A girl with reddish hair scolded. "Are you okay?"  
  
Karaya nodded. "J-just my... throat is sore. And... my head... kinda... hurts." The walls spun around her.  
  
"She's going to collapse! Catch her!" someone yelled, but Karaya couldn't figure out who through the buzzing in her ears. The last thing she saw before darkness claimed her was a tall man reaching out.   
  
  
Karaya struggled to open her eyes, wondering where she was. She could hear low voices nearby; her ears caught "fire" and "uncontrollable power". She groaned, knowing they were talking about her.  
  
"Myriad? Karaya?" Someone took her hand, calling her name gently. "Open your eyes."  
  
"Wha? Where'm I? Who're you? How long...?" Karaya asked, opening her eyes slowly. The person bending over her was blurry and indistinct, merely a black shadow in the grayness.  
  
"Not one for words, is she?" a deeper male voice snorted on the far side of the room.  
  
"Myriad, it's me, Seer. Wolverine and Professor Xavier are here with me. You've only been out for about ten minutes. Do you remember the fire?"  
  
Karaya's eyes snapped wide open at the memory, the light hurting her eyes. She struggled to sit up, kicking the blankets away from her legs. Seer tried to push her back down, grey eyes worried, but she shoved him off. Professor Xavier nodded as Seer glanced at him helplessly.  
  
"Professor! Oh no, the fire, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to test my powers; I haven't used them in so long. I'll work off the damage, I swear it. Just please don't make me leave." Karaya said, her throat clenching with fear.  
  
The Professor smiled. "Karaya, no need to worry. I won't kick you out. Rather, I'll help you to control these powers of yours. I do it for every student at my school. You'll have to take some hard lessons, though. Logan will teach you to use your claws and how to fight bare-handed. Aurora, or Storm, will teach you to control the weather powers. As for your other powers, there are students in this school with the same and they would be glad to tutor you."  
  
Karaya grinned at the Professor. "Thank you, sir!"  
  
  
2nd Author's Notes: I know, I know. Original characters are often a no-no. So're double negatives, but that's irrelevant. ~_^ PLEASE don't immediately dismiss my writing because of "Mary Sues". I promise they won't be, and I'm willing to take any and all help you think I might need with my characters. R/R, please and thank you. See, the lil box down there, it's waiting for you to type into it, saying all your comments about my fic. Send me flames, I don't care. Just please review, thank you and g'night!  



End file.
